Escondite secreto
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Levi debe dejar la habitación que alguna vez le perteneció a él y a Farlan al ser promovido como Capitán. Cuando está a punto de dejar la habitación… una vieja conversación viene a su cabeza, donde la frase "¿Dónde guardarías algo que no quieres que encuentren?" llega inevitablemente a su cabeza. El de Isabel era su faja... y el de Farlan era… FarlanxLevi.


Levi no conversó con nadie aquel día, ni siquiera siguió las órdenes de Irvin con facilidad. Esa tarde, todo pobre e indefenso cadete o superior que le tratara de hacer frente o siquiera increparle algo caía inevitablemente en su gran abismo de dolor y pena sin fin.

Levi aquel día no estaba de humor para nada, y de cierta forma, ni siquiera él lo entendía. Nunca fue una persona muy expresiva por la vida que ha llevado, pero después de aquel accidente… de aquella elección de la que no puede arrepentirse… todo ha sido incluso peor. Sus emociones ya no parecen salir, no puede expresarlas, incluso, se le está haciendo difícil darse a entender en temas emocionales o dar apoyo psicológico a alguien con términos fáciles, hasta ahora, siempre termina tratando de traducirlo Hanji, que ha aprendido de cierta forma a leerlo.

Hoy, ese día, esa tarde… lo ascendían a capitán.

No, no parecía algo sumamente complejo o poco esperable que requeriría su mal humor como complemento, era simplemente que hoy junto con su antiguo puesto en la legión de reconocimiento también dejaba ese solitario cuarto.

El cuarto que una vez le habían asignado a él y a Farlan. De eso… ya han sido unos meses. Y aún, estúpidamente, si cierra los ojos, puede volver a imaginarse como Farlan golpeaba el camarote desde abajo.

Ese estúpido perdió limpiamente la litera de arriba cercana a la puerta, había más literas en la habitación… y él se empeñó con la de arriba en la que estaba Levi. Aún recordaba como aparecía por debajo de la nada insistiendo si podía quedarse hoy con la cama de arriba.

Incluso, al final, quizás para joderle la existencia al pobre Levi, quizás para sacarle una sonrisa… Farlan se lo llevaba -a veces a rastras- hasta la parte de abajo del camarote. Levi nunca se lo tomó tan bien y tan para la gracia como suena, pero… jamás volvía a su cama en las noches cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Cuando Farlan se dormía él podía aprovechar el momento y largarse hacia arriba… pero no lo hacía.

Ni nunca lo hizo…

Levi aún lo recuerda con nostalgia, los brazos de Farlan… hasta el día de hoy le siguen pareciendo el lugar más cómodo donde ha estado.

Suspiró un momento, perdido en las emociones y tratando de llevar una cuenta de la hora para no asistir tarde a su promoción. Debía tomar las pocas cosas que le quedaban de esa habitación y decirle adiós.

–Un adiós… eh…–Levi cerró los ojos, recordando "ese" momento con dolor.

Él fue el único que no se despidió... quizás por la sencilla razón de que nunca quiso despedirse de ellos, ni de su estúpido amor, Farlan, ni de esa mocosa imprudente que la mayoría de veces estaba diciendo estupideces.

Y aún así…

–Fue divertido…–susurró. –Fui feliz…–repitió con esfuerzo, repasando en la madera de aquella litera que hace apenas unos meses había sido lugar de tantos debates.

Incluso, dio una mirada a la de al lado, cuya cama de arriba aún estaba rota. A Isabel no le permitieron dormir allí, pero siempre se colaba y llegaba por la mañana, saltando en una de las demás literas… hasta que llegó a romper una de ellas. Como siempre, Farlan fue quien tuvo que disculparse.

Levi tenía cero sociabilidad y tacto en las palabras como para disculparse y que no sonara como un "me importa una mierda si nos disculpas o no, cumplo con avisar" Por eso, Farlan siempre intervenía en esos temas.

Levi agachó el rostro, mientras un pequeño dolor en el pecho le recordó que aún era humano y que todavía duele demasiado. Quizás… de alguna forma, dejar esa habitación le haría un poco mejor, quizás no olvidarlo, sino tratar de superarlo y vivir con ello.

Buscó un poco más, pensando si algo se le olvidaba.

–Nada…–se dijo a sí mismo.

Iba a dar media vuelta con un bolso en mano cuando recordó aquello.

"**¿Dónde guardarías algo que no quieres que encuentren?"**

Se detuvo precipitadamente, sin entender por qué recordaba esa conversación en aquellos momentos, agitó la cabeza, tratando de no darle tanta importancia. Pero a cada paso lejos de la habitación que daba el sentimiento y esa frase volvía con más fuerza a su cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué importancia tenía? Que podía importar ahora…

Y sin embargo, sin saber cómo, se remontó a ese día…

"–_¿Dónde dejarías algo que no quieres que encuentren? –cuestionó Farlan a Isabel, meditando en dónde podría haber dejado ese rubio los documentos que necesitaban._

_La muchacha sonrió, enseñando su abdomen y golpeándolo. –¡Es obvio, dentro de mi faja! –_

_Farlan hizo un gesto de decepción, y aclaró que el caso es imposible, era indiscutible que Irvin no usaría faja… y sólo la imagen mental de que sí podría usarla le causó un suave escalofrío a Farlan. Gente tan robusta como Irvin jamás, repitió en su mente __**JAMÁS**__ debería usar algo así._

_La muchacha infló sus mejillas y cuestionó a Farlan. –¿Entonces… dónde lo guardarías tú? –_

_El rubio se tomó su tiempo, bajando la mirada pensando en la respuesta idónea que debería dar. Subió la vista y sonrió unos segundos. –Debajo de mi almohada. –_

–_¿EHHHH? –bufó la chica. –¡Pero si ese es un lugar muy obvio! –_

–_¿Eso crees? –rió el muchacho. –Pues hasta ahora nadie ha encontrado algo que haya escondido allí. Además, no es sólo debajo de la almohada sino, dentro de ella. Luego, la bordo perfectamente… ¡Y sólo es una simple almohada! –_

–_Sigue siendo un pésimo lugar, Farlan. –se burló la chica, en venganza por quedar como tonta al dar su ejemplo de la faja._

–_Bueno, hablando seriamente. La mayoría de las posibilidades apuntan a que Irvin la lleva consigo… por eso nosotros…"_

Levi abrió los ojos, devolviéndose rápidamente al cuarto por el recuerdo que acechó su mente, pensando que la hora le podría jugar en contra. Era una estupidez y lo sabía, sin embargo, se vio a él mismo parada sobre la litera… y poco después sus manos se dirigieron a lo que fue la almohada principal de Farlan.

Apretó los labios, sintiéndose estúpido, había sacudido la almohada… no podría haber nada allí.

Sacó de su chaqueta una navaja de mano que aún hoy tenía la costumbre de llevar. Abrió la almohada con cuidado, metió la mano encontrando sólo el molesto relleno. La iba a sacar resignado e ir a su promoción junto a la de otros soldados… y sin embargo, antes de sacarla, en el centro del almohadón, sintió un roce diferente al relleno.

Sacó con cuidado el contenido… encontrando un pedazo de papel mal doblado como sólo lo solía dejar Farlan.

–¿Una nota…?–su conclusión se vio errada segundos después al darla vuelta.

Era una carta… y está decía: "Para mi querido Levi"

Levi apretó sus dientes contra sus labios. –¿Por qué…?–susurró con rabia. –¿Por qué ahora… maldita sea? –Abrió la carta con fuerza, mientras una frustración viva se apoderaba de él.

Hace unos días no podría haberla leído… pero ahora que ha aceptado por completo su decisión debe poder con ello.

Debía hacerlo.

Suspiró sin más, comenzando a leerla.

"_Si estás leyendo esto Levi… ¡ES QUE LO HEMOS LOGRADO! ¿No estás feliz? ¿No se asoma ni una pequeña sonrisa de tu rostro? Sí Levi, hemos vuelto de esos muros… y ahora podremos tener esa libertad que tanto anhelamos. Podremos ayudar también a nuestros demás compañeros en el subterráneo… ¡Tengo planes! ¡Muchos de ellos! Quizás te los cuente más abajo en esta misma carta._

_Bueno… prosiguiendo, si estás leyendo esto Levi… significa que me di el valor para entregártelo, pero que quizás ahora esté con la cola entre el rabo dándote un pretexto idiota para irme sin verte leyéndola. Sabes que no soy muy de estas cosas ni tú tampoco… pero bueno… ya llevamos una buena cantidad de años juntos ¿Verdad? Creo que la ocasión lo amerita._

_Hemos vuelto, Levi… ¡Y por fin podremos vivir en la superficie! ¡Tú, yo e Isabel! ¡Sin ataduras!_

_Estoy seguro que ni siquiera puedes imaginártelo Levi… pero ya tengo un trabajo para nosotros. Creo que será mi primer pequeño presente en nuestra vida fuera de la oscuridad de la ciudad subterránea._

_¿Recuerdas el edificio en Rose por el que pasamos el otro día? ¿Aquella tienda que está en venta? Pues he estado averiguando un poco y el precio no es tan elevado…_

_A lo que quiero llegar es que ¡Deseo comprarlo! Te preguntarás… ¿Para qué quiero un viejo negocio que se está cayendo a pedazos? Bueno Levi… ¡Es algo para empezar!_

_¿Aún no adivinas? ¡Cierra los ojos y trata de imaginarte que es! _

_Sí… Levi, una tienda de té. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Genial, verdad?"_

Levi se detuvo, mientras un sonido extraño escapó de sus labios. Apretó la carta con impotencia. –¿Volver…? ¿Logramos volver los tres juntos…?–soltó con dolor, apretando la carta en sus manos. –Es una pena Farlan… aquella tienda la compró un pez gordo de Sina y la está usando como almacén… pero…–

Levi dejó caer su brazo mientras aún sostenía la carta en su mano, mientras aún trataba de continuar. –Me hubiera encantado… idiota…–murmuró mientras ahora una risa forzada escapa de su boca.

¿Por qué reía? Si dolía tanto… ¿Por qué reía? ¿Quizás pensaba que con eso el dolor desaparecería?

–¿Sabes algo estúpido, Farlan? Desde que te fuiste nadie duerme en la litera que tanto deseabas ¿Una pena, no? La verdad es que… no me gustaba, sólo… era divertido… simplemente… era divertido pelear contigo… y acabar la noche recostado en tus brazos. Si pudieras volver… esta vez… los dos podríamos dormir arriba… incluso aunque la maldita litera se cayera a pedazos…–

El pelinegro se detuvo, mientras subía el brazo con fuerza, y el dolor en su pecho se hacía insoportable. Quiso romper la carta, pero el recuero de Farlan lo detuvo… su sonrisa, sus besos, su abrazo, todo volvía tan nítido a su mente que ni siquiera pudo seguir arrugándola.

Decidió acabar la carta... por lo hermoso que una vez fue haber vivido a su lado.

"_Sé que tu sueño secreto es ese… no por nada lo que más robabas era té negro ¿Verdad? Le he contado a Isabel sobre esto, dice que será una guapa camarera ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Ella, siendo guapa! ¡Que risa! Aunque… lo que no tengo muy claro es si también lo serviremos dentro o simplemente lo venderemos. ¿Estás listo para sonreírle al cliente Levi? ¿De verdad estás listo?_

_Tendrás que ensayar mucho ¡Esfuérzate desde ya!_

_Bueno… supongo que a este punto me he alargado. No sé qué día será hoy, no sé cuándo me daré el valor de entregarte esta carta, pero, sé que será después de que obtengamos nuestra libertad._

_Me preguntaba Levi… _

_¿Aún hoy… continúas amándome? _

_¿No te has enamorado de alguien más… verdad? Sé y siempre he sabido que es algo extraño mantener esta clase de relación contigo pero… no puedo simplemente dejarte marchar. Espero que aún ahora… cuando leas esto… estés enamorado de mí._

_Porque yo… en cualquier momento, en cualquier instante… pasando años, meses, décadas… seguiré enamorado de ti. _

_Quién sabe, quizás, sólo me atreva a entregarte esto años después… para ese entonces, ya tendremos la tienda y la supuesta "sexy camarera". Pero en fin, supongo que algún día llegará a tus manos… y… esperando que aún me ames para ese entonces, y que aún sigamos peleando por estupideces mientras trato de sacarte una risa… me gustaría… bueno, que pudieras aceptar._

_Sí, Levi… te quiero hacer reír… pero no de lo que diré a continuación._

_Levi… tú… te…_

_-ca-ria-_

_RI—as-_

_Conm—go—_

_Perdón por las manchas sucias y las rayas… sé que no te gustan, pero no sé cómo pedírtelo. Me gustaría ser directo… pero aún no sé cómo hacerlo. Lo escribiré y trataré de no romper la carta ¿Bien?_

_Levi… tú… ¿Te… casarías conmigo? No así como una novia y eso... algo simbólico. Lo que quiero decir es que..._

_¡No lo digas, ya lo sé!_

_¿Te ha parecido estúpido, no? ¿Es tan gracioso que hasta una persona como tú se está riendo ahora mismo. cierto? ¿Cuándo regrese después de que hayas leído mi vergonzosa carta… cómo debería tomar tu rechazo? Sé que no querías compromisos serios pero…_

_Trata de ser suave… ¿Vale?_

_Creo que me he alargado innecesariamente otra vez… y creo que debo despedirme. Gracias Levi… me has hecho en verdad feliz. Lo he decidido el día de hoy, frente a este papel… apunto de emprender marcha a la misión que nos dará la libertad. _

_He decidido pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… sólo eso… bueno, ahora sí._

_Con infinito afecto, mi Levi._

_Siempre tuyo, Farlan Church."_

Levi se rió, con una risa suave, mientras bajaba el brazo otra vez, haciendo un ademán de querer doblarla aunque no podía, sus manos estaban torpes en esos momentos y la carta quedó doblada de forma extraña, incluso peor de como solía doblarlas Farlan.

–Sí… tienes razón… me estoy riendo idiota…–susurró con una voz suave, apenas audible, mientras de su garganta quiso salir un sollozo que jamás pensó que podría volver a producir. –¿Sabes por qué es tan gracioso… Farlan? –

Hizo una pausa, mientras bajaba la carta y una pequeña gota pareció manchar parte de la tinta de la doblada carta entre sus manos.

–Es gracioso porque si hubieras vuelto… hubiera aceptado... –susurró una vez más. –Hubiera aceptado idiota. –

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

YA habían pasado diez minutos desde que la ceremonia había comenzado. Levi se coló entre la formación rápidamente sin pasar del todo desapercibido. Hanji le miró y se rió de él unos segundos tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible.

–¿Qué ha pasado Levi? Sueles ser muy puntual y odiar que te dejen esperando…–

–La tienda en Rose… la que hace unas semanas estaba a la venta… ¿Quién la compró? –

–¿Eh? –

–¿Quién fue? –

–¿Por qué tan serio, Levi? –suspiró la muchacha con una sonrisa. –Su nombre es Algred o algo así… ¿Para qué quieres saber algo como eso estando a punto de ser nombrado capitán? –

–Cuando todo esto acabe… la compraré… –

–¿Eh? –susurró la chica sin entender.

–Cuando todo esto acabe…. viviré aquel sueño… por los dos. – susurró al cielo, mientras cerraba los ojos y una vez más podía verlo de nuevo. Pudo ver a su amado Farlan e incluso a Isabel.

Los tres estaban junto a las luces que se colaban en la ciudad subterránea… a ese entonces al que jamás podría regresar.

**N.A:** Lo hice porque quedé realmente sentida por la ova, me afectaron los gritos de Levi, la muerte de los bebés… Farlan e Isabel… todo, y eso que ya me había leído el manga.

¿Les gustó? Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Por cierto, oficialmente, Isayama reveló que el sueño a futuro de Levi es tener una tienda de té, combiné eso junto al "lugar donde Farlan ocultaría algo importante" y salió esto.


End file.
